Viral Curse
by majiktheklown
Summary: Following an attack that left him in the hospital, Naruto is attacked by the spirit of a mad man who tries to possess his body. this incident, instead of granting him a body, created a monster. will the leaf fall? Naruto/Resident Evil Crossover
1. Chapter 1

hey y'all. majik here. yes. it may have seemed i dropped off the face of the earth,but un-fortunantly for you, i haven't. well im sure your all wondering so i'll just say it now i've not had motivation for my stories. however this one here i thought of after reading **Resident Evil: Naruto style** by Dart93. well i hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer**: i don't own Naruto or Resident Evil. if i did, i would not be chillin' here. i would be making the next true resident evil game. old school like.

* * *

In the Village hidden in the Leaves, there is a young blonde boy lying in a hospital bed. He seems to be about 13 years of age. He had been attacked whilst walking down the street, simply minding his own business. However, we'll come back the teen soon. Right now the main point of interest is about 10 miles north of Konohagakure. Let's go see, Shall we?

-Scene Break-

The broken spirit of a blonde man is floating through the woods, having finally released itself from the prison it had been trapped in for god knows how long. The spirit was trying to find a new suitable host, but so far it has found none.

'_As soon as I find a new body, I will find you, and enjoy hearing your screams of pain and cries for mercy. Do you hear me…Chris?"_

The spirit of this man had woken up and had to find a way to leave his old body and escape the volcano he had been imprisoned in. The faces of those who had defeated him the last time flashed through his mind. '_Chris Redfield…Sheva Alamar…Jill Valentine, you will all die by my hand._'

He was so caught up in his thoughts he did not notice that the landscape had changed immensely since he had been imprisoned.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a feeling. It felt like a massive amount of power being trickled out of something.

"_If that is a living being, that will become my new host." _And with that he took off with newfound speed towards the power."

-Scene Break-

The young boy we saw earlier cracked his eyes open. Even though he would never say so out loud, he was eternally grateful for the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Not only did he heal him whenever he was hurt, He was also fun to talk to; well except when he went on his tangents about killing him, escaping his body, and eating all those he loved. Ok. So maybe he wasn't fun to talk to, because that's all he ever talked about.

Naruto (that is the boy's name) stood up out of his bed, not caring that no doctors have been in to clear him. He was thinking about the beating. 'This is starting to get annoying. It's ridiculous.' He was still pondering the village and what to do. While doing that, he never felt the room drop in temperature or the ethereal figure appear behind him.

Hearing a throat being cleared he turned around and before he got a chance to see who was there, he felt a force hit him and knock him to the ground, unconscious.

-POV Change- (at the same time)

The spirit of the deceased Albert Wesker appeared in the hospital room, he saw the last thing he had expected. He had followed the power exactly and he could still feel it, but instead of a man there was a boy. A boy no more than 13 years of age. '_Incredible, having such power at such a young age._'

Seeing as the boy had not noticed him, he made his decision. He cleared his throat and when the boy turned, he flew into his body.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

When he got into the boy's mind, he first started to search his memories for the cause of the power. When he found out about the Kyuubi, he was almost, _almost_ giddy. (Albert Wesker does not get giddy.)

He then wandered around until he found the room that housed the consciousness of the Kyuubi where said fox was having an argument with his host. Deciding to break up the 'tender moment' He cleared his throat.

"_I hate to destroy this…touching scene, but we have things to discuss._" Wesker said.

"**We have nothing to discuss, Mortal. Now leave before I feast upon your marrow." **Rumbled the great demon fox. All the while Naruto had a confused look on his face. At the first lapse in the conversation, he asked the most prevalent question on his mind…

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in my mind?"

While the Kyuubi sweatdropped at forgetting something so basic, Wesker chuckled. '_This kids got balls; I knew I made the correct choice.'_

"_My name is Albert Wesker, and you are my new host_." At the stunned look on Naruto's face and the confused look on the kitsune's (A/N: Can a fox have a confused look?) he explained. "_My body was destroyed sometime ago, and to get revenge on the man that did it I need a new body. Now what this means for you is I am going to take control of your body, and absorb the Kyuubi. Afterwards I will rival a god._" At the end of this little rant, Wesker burst into uncontrolled, maniacal laughter.

He was interrupted by Naruto, however, when he heard him yelling.

"I'll never let you control my body!"

With that he charged Wesker, thinking that he couldn't be all that tough. He was proven extremely wrong when Wesker simply smacked the punch away and palm-thrusted him and he flew against the bars on the Kyuubi's cage. After that the Kyuubi got a little frightened, thinking that this man, who can dominate someone in their own mind, may just be able to do what he said he wanted to do.

"_Pitiful boy, there is no mere human who can stop me," _Wesker said as he walked to the cage and reached for the seal. "_Nothing will be able to stop me once I finish thi…_" he stops speaking as he realizes he can no longer move. "_What the fuck is going on here?_"

He soon heard a dark chuckling. It was coming from Naruto. His bangs were hanging down over his eyes, and his shoulders were shaking from his quiet laughter.

"You know, you almost accomplished your goals. However you forgot one important thing. You mentioned having power that would rival a god's, and those words made me realize something. We are in MY mind. And in my mind, one truth stands out more than any other. In here…I A**M GOD!**

Wesker then found himself thrown away from the cage, and towards a wall at very high speeds. He got up groggily and thought to himself '_If I don't get out of his mind, there is a good chance I might die…_' needless to say, Wesker did not like this idea. Not one bit. So he did the most sensible thing he could.

He ran.

He almost made it too.

When he got to the doorway, a door suddenly appeared and slammed shut, leaving Wesker there with an understandably pissed-off Naruto. Wesker felt something stir in him he had not felt since long before he became a researcher for umbrella and leader of the S.T.A.R.S. bravo team. _Fear._

And it was, also, perfectly justified fear. For the next couple hours, Wesker was beaten, tortured, and otherwise broken by Naruto. After many hours of horrifying pain and torment, Naruto finally came out of his towering rage. He looked to the Kyuubi, who nodded at the unspoken question. When he asked how, the Kyuubi replied "**You're the 'God' around here, just do it.**"

Naruto looked at him with a cold and calculating look on his face. He then looked at Wesker, and said "As punishment for your intrusion, I will copy your memories such into myself and you will be trapped in this room until I die, at such time you will probably go to hell." He then place a hand on each of Wesker's temples, and focused.

For a moment, he couldn't feel a thing and thought that maybe the boy couldn't do it. However, he was soon racked by such an intense pain, he wished he was back in the volcano getting shot in the face with twin rockets again.

This pain lasted for maybe an hour, and suddenly stopped. Before he could open his eyes, though, he flung across the room and secured to the wall a massive amount of chains that appeared out of no-where.

"Now that I know just how powerful you are, I'm not taking any chances of you getting loose to take a new body." Said Naruto after making sure Wesker could not move an inch. He then looked at a smirking Kyuubi who actually made a comment towards him that was neither malicious nor sarcastic.

"**So, I guess I no longer have a weak host. Good. Now I think I may even be able to enjoy my time in here a little bit. Now go and prepare the procedures to make your body all powerful.**"

Naruto thought that sounded like a good idea. So, with a nod to kyuubi, he left his mind to gather the things needed to recreate the viruses that made Wesker's body so powerful.

The last thing that went through his mind before he left was 'Soon, I will become konoha's Viral Curse.'

* * *

well wasn't that fun. well tell me what you think, but keep in mind that i have no Beta so be gentle. if someone reads this and wants to beta it for me, i would be most appreciative. now just so you know, all flames that are detrimental to my continuing this story (meaning those that have no constructive criticism) will be deleted. thank you


	2. Apology for time away

Hey everyone. Majik here. Sorry it'd been such a long time since an update. I was overseas for a long while. I'm back now, though, and am going to start writing again. Hopefully, I can begin to actually make my stories interesting. Thank you for your patience and look forward to new chapters. I hope to have at least one story updated by the end of September.


End file.
